The Second Druid (Alindor, the Druid King Trilogy: Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It is the First Age. Alindor, a golden house cat turned elf, trains under Bremen as a druid. Ulmayá, an elven woman, wins the Portal Race. She meets with Aslan in the Portal Realm, only discovering Alindor is her mate. Will Alindor and Ulmayá live up to Aslan's expectations of them? Will Ulmayá see her sister Solima again? Sequel to 'Aftermath'.
1. The Portal Race

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , _The Shannara Series_ , and "The Shannara Chronicles". They belong to C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, and Spike. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Alindor, the Druid_. :)

Similar with Parker Dooley, as well as my other OCs, I'm bringing back another OC from my past works, who entered in my First Age series when it was still in draft format. Canon characters will appear as well throughout this trilogy.

This chapter took several rewrites and a writer's block before it reached the final revision/final draft. Thanks go to Adeleidhis for helping me get out of this horrible writer's block I was in. It is much appreciated. :)

So, without further ado, I present _The Second Druid_.

*.*.*

 _Ever since the_ _ **First World's**_ _destruction, many worlds have come into formation in the_ _ **Universe**_ _. Some worlds are hidden. Others are visible, while some worlds are in-between worlds, as well as worlds between worlds, and worlds within worlds._

 _There are many beings and creatures who would dare enter the many portals that coexist in the worlds, but few know where these portals are and when they might come up at a certain time. There are those who form their own portals, gateways to other realms, by means of a device, a key, and any other object that triggers a portal._

 _There are some who would gladly use these portals for competition. For now, it is the elves who do this, traveling between worlds in search of a better home. These elves have no idea what lies beyond the portals. Just that they are willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of a portal jump._

.oOo.

An elven woman raced through the woods at night. This elven woman, with her raven-black hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, pointy ears, and dressed in a long-sleeved tan tunic, black pants, and black boots, continued on her path, running down a grassy green hill, in hopes of beating the other nineteen elven competitors, also competing in the race.

It was known as the Portal Race, stated clearly because of what lay at the other end of the wooded area, twelve doors with key racks standing next to them, each door leading to a new destination, a new portal. This elven woman didn't care what befell her. She just wanted to make it to her desired portal realm.

The elven woman darted past an elven man with a muscular build and another elven man with a thin build. There were a few other elven women competing, one of them her twin sister Solima, who had emerald green eyes instead of bright green ones, who was trying to catch up. The elven woman laughed as she charged forward, heading towards her destination. She didn't want to be last to reach one of the twelve key racks.

"You got to keep up!" the elven woman said, laughing joyously at her sister, as they continued their flight through the woods.

"Ulmayá," Solima said, huffing and puffing, not stopping until they parted ways.

Only this time, Ulmayá arrived at an empty area, with a hedge wall on either side, a wooden door with a stone arch framed around it stood at the end of the green grassy aisle, with a rack filled with keys of all shapes, sizes, and colors standing to the left of the door.

Ulmayá checked the door's keyhole, noticing it was narrow and tall. She returned her gaze to the key rack. There, hanging on a small silver hanger, two keys down and close to the right-hand side of the rack, hung a bronze key with a tall, thin frame. She picked it up and tried it on the door.

The key slid in fine. She turned it, heard a click, and opened the door's metal, circular handle, revealing a blue swirling portal with a grey mist as part of the blue whirlpool. Ulmayá took one last look at her surroundings, before stepping over the threshold and entering the portal.

The door closed as she disappeared through the portal, swinging ominously before closing altogether, disappearing from the area. The bronze key dropped onto the green grassy ground, before retiring back to the key rack, waiting for another victim for another year.

~o~

Ulmayá opened her eyes. She made it to the other side of the portal, entering a realm where the sky was purplish-blue and the ground shifted into the colors brown, purple, blue, green, and yellow. It was night here, and yet there was a light on Ulmayá, allowing her to see where she was heading.

All around her were portals. Some were light portals, meant for those in the Light Side, while other portals were dark portals, belonging to evil lands and evil beings. The Dark Side. Then there were some portals that didn't have a light or dark but were on the Grey Side. Grey, the in-between worlds or worlds allied with neutrality. Why hasn't anyone pointed this out to her before?

What also made all the portals unique was their different sizes, shapes, and colors the rims had. Some had blue frames, while others gold. There were even a few grey portals which had grey frames wrapped around them in different shades.

Well, that was odd!

"Welcome Ulmayá," a golden-brown Lion entered the area, stunning Ulmayá until her feet grew cold. "No need to fear me. I am Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia. You have arrived at a most precarious time."

"Why? What's happening?" Ulmayá asked, cautious.

"A lot of things," Aslan said, speaking directly to her. "Your sister is with Merlin. He came to this portal realm not long ago, asking to take part in the aftermath of the elves winning the competition in Ellesméra: to come to this realm, seeking a new home. Twelve elves are allowed to win the competition year after year, yes? Young ones? It's not any different than the race to the Ellcrys in the Four Lands. Only slightly different.

"You seek a new home. That I can grant you and your sister, but you and your sister will need to be parted for a while. You will not be reunited again for many years," Aslan told Ulmayá, having great confidence in her.

"Why are you taking an interest in me? My sister, Solima, is good at everything. Everything, simply because she's the eldest," Ulmayá said, sorrowful.

Aslan shook his head. "No, my dear Ulmayá. You misunderstand."

"What do I misunderstand?" Ulmayá asked, cautious.

"Well, for starters, you and your sister weren't born from the same families. You are lookalikes, bonded through sisterhood when your real parents gave you up," Aslan smiled at her. "Now come. I want to show you something." He gestured Ulmayá over to a basin, allowing her to look at it.

Ulmayá couldn't believe this! She and Solima were lookalikes? She, Ulmayá, was adopted? Who was her real family? She shook off these thoughts as she approached the stone basin, willing to look at the watery glass mirror and see what Aslan wanted her to show her.

Her reflection changed to show a house cat, outside and loving nature. A male cat with a thin, muscular frame and long golden fur. He looked so beautiful. The way he moved, the way he presented himself. Who was he?

"Who is he? This cat. What's his name?" Ulmayá asked, wanting to know more.

"His name is Alindor." Aslan smiled. "And he is your mate."

Ulmayá stared at Aslan in shock. Her mate? It was one more puzzle she did not understand. She looked at the basin in wonder, watching Alindor move across the dirt road, followed by a stone bridge. Whoever Alindor was, she couldn't wait to meet him.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Aslan comes from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Merlin comes from Arthurian Legend. Ellesméra is an elven kingdom found in Christopher Paolini's book series, the Inheritance Cycle. The Ellcrys and the Four Lands comes from Terry Brooks' book, _The Elfstones of Shannara_ , and in MTV and Spike's television show, "The Shannara Chronicles".


	2. Alindor

Sorry for the delay. I got writer's block from this chapter. :( Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me get out of the writer's block. :)

This chapter is rated T for abuse.

Inspiration from Alindor's speeder bike chase comes from the Beastie Boys' song "Sabotage".

*.*.*

Alindor flicked the small gold lever, attached to the small, gold, metallic toy wheel. He was bored. He couldn't help it! He chuckled, loving how the gold metal wheel spun around and around.

Alindor, for a golden house cat, hardly remembered his past. What he did recall was his parents went towards a couple of bubble portals, hoisting him inside one and then watching him leave without saying goodbye. He didn't know why, but the way they showed him kindness, in spite of what he briefly heard about his mother, was endearing. Almost like he could forgive her.

That was almost two years ago. Now, he lived with his foster mother, an Oriental Cat by the name of Eleanor, and his foster father, a brown-and-black Doberman Pinscher by the name of Farzad. Farzad was often pained by something, but it wasn't his fault. Alindor's foster mother told him Farzad suffered through a great war in the Seven Realms that nearly divided the realms.

Now, the Land of Talking Animals was covered with nomadic villages and animals who claimed themselves as chieftains until the new king arrived and saved them all from their destruction. No one knew who this new king might be. They felt sure this king must come from royalty, a royal bloodline that hadn't diminished, but was instead dormant.

A hundred years passed since the time of Jine and Tracker's reign. Jine was an Oriental Cat and Tracker a brown Burmese Cat. They were in love and sure, they had their ups and downs, but no one in this realm forgot Jine's misery, since the time she beat up Parker Dooley, the light red dragonoid who came as a dignitary for the Land of Dragons. Thanks to Jine's ridicule towards the light red dragonoid, the peace between the Land of Dragons and the Land of Talking Animals had been for naught.

No one knew where Jine, Tracker, and Parker were since they were one of those creatures who time traveled during the Great Migration of the Shapeshifters, the first of its kind. Aslan was the one who said there would be a few great migrations to come, but who knew when or where these migrations would strike. Those that remained were meant to live on and allow their families to grow throughout the centuries.

As for Alindor, he didn't know if his parents were alive. His _real_ parents. All he knew was that his line ended with him; at least, that's what he thought. As far as he could tell, he must have had other brothers and sisters out there somewhere… unless they had children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. A hundred years in the Seven Realms had passed when he arrived.

That may be, then how come he was allowed to grow up? How come he was only halfway to becoming two in cat years and twenty-four in human years? It made no sense.

Whatever. Aslan would come to save him, tell him what he needed to know about his heritage. Maybe then, everything would be all right. Or so he hoped.

.

Alindor huffed. He couldn't take this! He'd been cooped up inside his foster parents' maroon-and-white two-story house for far too long. There had to be something he could do. Anything to get out of here!

"I need to leave," Alindor mumbled, spotting out the window the shed where his foster father's speeder bike was hidden. It was this speeder bike that could turn big or small for whoever rode it. No one would fault him for taking the speeder bike, would they?

Alindor looked this way and that, checking to make sure no one was in the kitchen. Nope. No one was around. He moved away from the dining table, away from the gold metal toy wheel, heading out the door and into the shed.

There it was. The speeder bike with its grey double fins up front and its grey metal plating protecting the bike from harm. Alindor moved the speeder out of the shed, pressing a button on the handlebars to transform the speeder into one built for house cats.

He smiled, loving this.

"Awesome!" Alindor said, hopping onto the speeder bike and taking it for a spin.

.

Alindor never felt so alive! Granted, there were times when he was allowed to ride the speeder bike. Then again, this was too awesome a trip to pass up!

The wind blew in his fur! Birds passed by as he drove the speeder down the road. He would do everything in his power to get as far away from his foster parents' house as much as possible. He would not be deterred!

He just… didn't expect a cream-colored, yellow knight cat, dressed in brown robes, riding a speeder bike, too. He could tell from the way she spoke to him that she was someone of great value and held her position well. Well, that wasn't enough for him!

Alindor turned his foster father's speeder to the next road, hoping to dodge her. He had it! He was nearing the border to the Land of Dragons… if he hadn't been stopped by the cream-colored yellow furry cat, forcing him to slow his foster father's speeder bike down.

Alindor smiled at her, hoping she would back away. That is until he saw her silver-hilted lightsaber, resting on her belt. His smile faded. He was in big trouble.

.

Farzad gently slapped Alindor across the cheek. He snarled at the golden house cat, as Alindor snapped out of his daze and massaged his cheek. Farzad looked at him, saying, furiously, "Be thankful that was a warning! You could have damaged my speeder bike!"

"Farzad!" Eleanor approached Alindor, wrapping her arms around him. She looked at Farzad, telling him off, "You shouldn't say those things to him. He's our son!"

"He is _not_ our son," Farzad said, annoyed. He told Alindor, "You know, you're lucky you don't know where your parents are. They would be very disappointed in you, as I am." He stood up, approaching a message on the table. "I'm sending you to the druids at Paranor."

"Paranor?" Alindor asked, confused. "That Druid's Keep in the Four Lands? It's not even in our world!"

"I know, but it will give you the chance to know discipline, honor, sacrifice," Farzad said, fuming. He looked at Alindor again, telling him, "Don't return until you've learned your lesson about stealing. Stealing someone's property doesn't make it their own. It makes you a criminal." He approached the golden house cat, asking him, "Tell me: what would your father say about your behavior? You don't even know where he is, do you?"

Alindor glared at him. He didn't trust Farzad. How could he? This Doberman Pinscher already showed cruelty! Why should he ask for better?

Farzad passed the message to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him to a golden-brown, rimmed portal. "The way to Paranor is through there. You'll come to the gardens. Don't be late. Bremen will be expecting you."

"I hope I never have to come back to this house again," Alindor said, furious. "That is if I ever get back to the Land of Talking Animals."

"Just go," Farzad said, softly, watching his foster son leave him and Eleanor through the portal.

Alindor took one last look at his foster mother. He sighed warmly, as only a son could do for their mother, or foster mother. "Don't worry, mum. I will return." He took one last look at Farzad, nodded, and darted through the portal.

The portal vanished, leaving Eleanor wondering if what Farzad did was wrong, that Alindor truly had a kind heart. She hoped it wasn't too painful, what Alindor endured. But then, anything was possible.


	3. Bremen

Here is the rewritten version of Chapter 3. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Alindor came out of the portal, expecting to be recognized for stealing his foster father's speeder bike. Or so he thought. The last thing he expected to find, the second he left the portal and the portal vanished, was coming face to face with a beautiful green-leafy garden, complete with a flowing, crystal-clear waterfall. High stone walls surrounded the brown stone castle, with its many turrets and towers, and its lush green landscape, making it seem impassable for Alindor to leave.

The golden house cat stared at the flowers that were in full bloom. Bees buzzed, moving from flower to flower to collect their nectar. Colorful flowers added to this garden, making it even more beautiful to look at.

It made the pain and anguish he felt towards his foster father melt away like Alindor's anger didn't matter anymore. Why did Farzad send him here? The least he could do was send him somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't so… beautiful. Alindor nearly expected to be locked in a boarding school or off doing labor for somebody. But nothing like this.

Men and women, garbed in strange, plain robes, passed him. They moved to and fro about the garden, either getting fresh water from the waterfall, talking amongst themselves, or even stopping to smell the flowers. They paid no heed to Alindor, which the golden house cat found strange. Didn't they know he was here? Were they expecting someone?

Okay. This plan of not being seen wasn't working. Maybe he needed to try a different strategy, something that interested these men and women. That is if they were druids.

Alindor took a few deep breaths, concentrating on his goal: finding Bremen and getting his attention. He had to see if the druid was here and if he would train him to become a druid. At least, Alindor suspected that's what Farzad wanted him to do. Alindor could become a druid! If he tried hard enough and learned long enough, then maybe his punishment with the speeder bike wouldn't be so bad.

He steadied himself, focused on the moment, and closed his eyes. At first, he saw nothing. He felt nothing, but the wind billowing against his golden fur, ruffling it up a bit. His mind wandered. For a minute, nothing happened. Then he moved on his own, right out of his body, spotting a black-haired man wearing grey robes playing chess with another man. A young man. This had to be Bremen. Alindor could sense him.

Bremen was over by the waterfall! Alindor found him! He found the druid!

His spirit returned to his body, jumping back inside him and startling him in the process. He shook, concerned that what he did was an illusion. And yet, it was worth it. He huffed, making his way towards the waterfall. He skidded to a halt upon seeing the black-haired, grey-robed man playing chess with the younger man. The black-haired man paid no attention to him while keeping his mind focused on the game itself.

"Bremen. You're Bremen, aren't you?" Alindor asked the black-haired man, startling himself again.

"I am," Bremen said, passively, making another move on the chessboard. Bremen eyed the golden house cat suspiciously. "You moved out of your body. You found me." He grinned, chuckling softly. "A neat trick, if I say so myself."

"Yes. I don't know how I did it." Alindor admitted. He remembered, "Wait. I do remember focusing on what I wanted. I cleared my mind. That's how my spirit was able to move from one place to another, but it happened so quickly." Alindor shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his mind. "Farzad, my foster father, sent me to find you. He said you were going to teach me discipline, honor, and also sacrifice." He looked up at the druid, adding, "He doesn't understand why I stole his speeder bike. I was growing tired of my old life. My foster father treats me like I don't exist! I only wanted his attention, like my foster mother gives me."

"Ah. You did it for attention." Bremen chuckled. "Not a good thing to do when you want something. It has to be earned, not stolen."

"Maybe, or maybe I haven't learned that yet," Alindor said, guiltily. He looked up at Bremen, finding that this druid wasn't as bad as his foster father. He told the druid, "Now I feel awful for stealing the speeder bike."

"A time may come when you'll have to steal something else. But it is not now and it won't be for the reasons you displayed," Bremen said, speaking in riddles.

"I don't understand," Alindor said, confused.

"Because you aren't ready to see it. Not yet," Bremen said, curtly. "When the time comes, you'll face this stolen heart for yourself."

"A stolen heart?" This confused Alindor. What heart would he steal? What would drive him to commit such an act? "What do you mean by 'a stolen heart'? What do I have to do?"

Bremen smiled. "Another time." He raised an eyebrow, turning to Alindor and telling him, "Well, you're not your foster father and you need a good hard lesson on stealing, so that way, it doesn't happen again."

"What lesson? You're going to punish me?" Alindor asked, cautiously.

"Come here," Bremen said, watching the golden house cat approach him. "Do you like mice, Alindor?" Alindor stepped forward, nodding in confusion. "Well, you'll be our official mouse catcher for two weeks, helping us get rid of the pests. That will be your punishment and your job during that time. You prove your loyalty and don't be reckless—for the druids and I will be watching you—then, I will give you leniency. You're permitted to stay here until your deed is done. I cannot offer you more than that, for that is my wish, my task, for you to complete.

"While you do this, remember to pay attention to the other druids. Learn from them, learn about manners, and you will be rewarded." He turned away, returning to his game of chess.

"That's it?" Alindor asked, confused. "You're not going to teach me how to become a druid?"

"Do you want to become a druid?" Bremen asked, curiously.

Alindor nodded. "I do."

Bremen thought it over. At first, Alindor thought the druid wouldn't accept his offer, even after what he did. That out of body experience couldn't be a fluke. There had to be more for him to learn, more that Bremen could teach him.

"Please. I'd give anything to learn about magic and druids," Alindor pleaded with him.

"You start at dawn. Your room is in the kitchen," Bremen said, focusing on his game.

Alindor gulped, deciding the conversation was over. What a strange druid! He turned to the castle, wondering if it was wise to explore Paranor on his own. He looked at Bremen in nervousness. He was on his own, wasn't he?

Bremen stopped his game. He stood up, gesturing for Alindor to follow him. Alindor followed without complaint, noticing how disdainful Bremen was becoming. The moment passed and soon Bremen was smiling again. Alindor wondered what he did wrong this time.

.

The first moment Alindor stepped inside the fortress, he was awestruck by the brown stone walls. He learned from Bremen that some of the guest rooms had beige walls, which were painted specifically for those rooms. Red rugs garnished the wood-paneled floors, while torches lit the hallways and corridors throughout the castle.

All around, Alindor watched druids perform magic in the hallways, corridors, and even in the rooms. As he and Bremen climbed the stairs and entered the kitchen, the golden house cat could swear he saw magic performed on the food and drinks. Food storages stood against one wall, while the kitchen had wooden cupboards and an iron oven, complete with a stove.

Farzad never mentioned this to Alindor, while he was in the Land of Talking Animals. Maybe Alindor did have some things to learn from Druid's Keep, things he never prepared for—oh, there was a mouse! A grey fluffy mouse. He licked his chops, diving for the kill, and gorged down on the mouse until it was gone.

Alindor looked up, surprised Bremen smiled at him again.

Alindor gulped, looking up at the druid in confusion. "What?"

"Kalysta," Bremen said to the kitchen chef, a woman with brown skin and brown eyes, "Treat this cat well. He's our official mouse keeper for two weeks, or until his punishment is done."

"Yes, Bremen." Kalysta nodded, returning to her work of cutting up carrots.

Bremen turned to Alindor now, telling him, bluntly, "Now Alindor, do you know why you are here?" Alindor hesitated, shaking his head. Bremen chuckled, reminding him, "You are here until you've completed your punishment. This isn't a harsh punishment. We are in need of a cat who can hunt mice. I see your natural instincts have already chimed in."

"Catching mice isn't so hard," Alindor admitted between bites.

"Right now, it isn't. But this will teach you a valuable lesson about stealing and earning your way throughout life. Do you understand?" Bremen asked, curtly.

"I don't see how catching mice is considered a punishment," Alindor admitted, worriedly.

"Right now, it isn't. In time, you will understand that your foster father is trying to teach you respect and not to steal others' properties," Bremen said, leaving the kitchen and an astonished Alindor alone.

Alindor looked at Kalysta, wondering what happened now. Kalysta stared at him with kind eyes. He liked her. He could tell.

"Come on. As our official mouse keeper, it is your job to capture mice. Now, go on! Before Bremen comes back," Kalysta said, shooing him away.

"I will," Alindor said, returning to the task at hand. He looked up at Kalysta, wondering what it took for him to become a human-like creature. Perhaps he would never know.


	4. Official Mouse Keeper

Alindor caught another mouse, killing it and eating it whole. He was getting full. He needed something else to eat, besides mice. He turned to Kalysta, finding she was chopping up raw vegetables for her stew. He licked his chops. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd get better sustenance, just as he had for the past three days.

Kalysta chuckled, admiring his skills. "You're quite good at that, you know: catching mice. You must be full." Alindor leaped onto the stool next to her, gazing at her with fond respect. "You keep this up, then Bremen will surely release you."

"Yeah, about that," Alindor said, looking right at her. "Bremen said I was punished for two weeks. I'm surprised he doesn't let me out early for good behavior."

"He wants you to learn something. And it's only two weeks. It's not like it's going to hurt you," Kalysta said, returning to her chore.

Alindor nodded. There was no sense in reasoning with druids. And he wanted to become one of them! What were they trying to teach him? He looked down, watching another mouse scatter across the floor. He smiled at Kalysta, leaping off the stool in time to catch and kill the mouse.

It was his job. What was he getting out of it?

~o~

Five more days passed. It was the same routine: Alindor caught and killed the mice, either leaving them for Kalysta to clean up or he ate them. Normally, Alindor would have thought his cat instincts were keeping him alive, keeping him on track. Shamefully, he didn't feel like he was doing anything special.

He was just the official mouse keeper. Nothing more, nothing less.

He looked up at Bremen as he entered the kitchen. The black-haired druid waved to him, smiling as he approached Kalysta, offering to help her in the kitchen. Kalysta politely declined, saying, "it's better for the druids to perform their duties as needed." She shrugged. "But I don't mind the help one bit."

"No." Alindor got Bremen and Kalysta's attention. "I suppose your right. I mean, which would you choose?"

Kalysta passed to Bremen a cup of hot chocolate.

"A wise answer," Bremen said, sipping his hot chocolate in delight. "And this is coming from the same cat who stole his foster father's speeder bike."

Alindor shrugged. "Perhaps I'm changing. I've had a change of heart." He sighed. "I'll never steal again."

"Alindor," Bremen sighed. He gestured to him to still on a stool. Alindor followed, leaping onto the stool and sitting next to the druid, "I didn't say there weren't other methods for getting one's attention. To steal someone's heart, in the metaphorical sense, could mean that you've fallen in love. There are better ways to achieve this. I just wanted you to learn not to steal someone's property. You have to earn your rewards, instead of taking them. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. Now, I do," Alindor said with a sigh. "Will I still be the official mouse catcher?"

Bremen shook his head. That shocked the golden house cat.

"Really? So, I'm done. I'm confused," Alindor said, softly.

"You have a good heart. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Bremen said with a smile. "I think your punishment's over and done. You don't have to return to your foster parents' house if you don't want to. I'm sure we can find your real parents if we are lucky enough to see them."

"Hopefully, it'll be better than the life I had before," Alindor said, grateful he didn't have to work to capture mice.

"Eh, it's a shame. I was looking forward to having my very own mouse keeper," Kalysta said with a warm smile. Alindor smiled back, delighted to hear it.

"Well, if I stop by the kitchen again, I'll help with that," Alindor said, chuckling heartedly.

"No, no. You're fine. I'll see to it about getting my own mouse catcher," Kalysta said, resuming her activities.

Bremen turned to Alindor, admitting to him, "Now, shall we leave and go somewhere else? I think the study will be reward enough for our efforts. Wouldn't you say, Alindor?"

"Yes. I quite agree," Alindor said, following Bremen out the door. He waved to Kalysta, telling her, "I'll see you later!"

"Sooner than later, I hope! Don't be a stranger!" Kalysta said, returning to her cleaning.

"Bye!" Alindor said, waving to her one last time, before following Bremen out the door.

.

The doors were opened by Bremen. Alindor gasped at all the books in the study. There were tables and chairs scattered around the room, where the bookcases lay. There was plenty of light in this room, enough for anyone willing to read these books.

Alindor breathed in and out, hardly able to contain his willingness to read as many books as he could. That is if he knew how to read them. He looked up at Bremen, trying to understand what the druid was getting at.

"Do you know why we've come here?" Bremen asked Alindor, curiously.

"I guess it has something to do with Brona, the Warlock Lord," Alindor stared at the books in confusion, wondering when he might read them.

"Is there something on your mind, our official mouse keeper?" Bremen teased, chuckling a little.

"Funny," Alindor said, getting the joke. He looked at the druid, asking him, "Bremen, when can I become a druid? Surely, there must be some way for me to do so."

"You would be the first cat druid we've had," Bremen admitted. "And since you come from the Land of Talking Animals, that makes you stand out in this world. You won't age for years, and if you learn to shapeshift, you'll be unstoppable. But you'll also be able to join in the shapeshifter's migration, should you join them. You will not be alone, for I sense there is a destiny awaiting you, if you are willing."

"I want to learn," Alindor admitted.

"You won't be allowed the Druid's Sleep. So, you'll be able to sleep peacefully at night." Bremen shrugged. "It's just the way you're privileged since you come from a realm where anybody can be anything, including a shapeshifter." He said, "Your first lesson is this: there is a certain kind of magic unlocked in your world, the Seven Realms. Once you unlock it, you can do anything, including shapeshift at will. I've only seen it happen in the Land of Dragons, but not yet in the Land of Talking Animals."

He asked further, "Have you heard word from the Land of Unicorns?"

"No. They keep to themselves. No unicorn has left that realm yet," Alindor said, curtly. "Or so I've been told."

Bremen nodded. "Well, if you're ready, then we can begin. A druid cat, as you will be called. Do you accept this training?"

Alindor looked at the black-haired druid in wonder. A golden house cat, a druid? Did that ever happen that often? Bremen admitted that no one in the Land of Talking Animals became a druid, but they were Jedi? He would have to try it. Maybe now was his time to take the mantle of druid. What did he have to lose, right?

Alindor nodded, ready to make his decision.

"I accept," Alindor said with knowing eyes. "When do I start?"

"You start now. We must move quickly if we are to secure your position as a druid cat of the Land of Talking Animals," Bremen said, searching the bookcase for something.

Alindor sighed. He should have known.

"Right. What do I have to lose?" Alindor said, not knowing where this next task was heading.


	5. A Student Amongst the Druids

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me get out of writer's block. It is much appreciated. :)

*.*.*

 **Part I: Becoming a Druid**

-x-

 **A Student Amongst the Druids**

.oOo.

Alindor awoke from his deep sleep.

The dream he had was so peaceful, so cozy. In the dream, he had just been born and was with his Oriental cat mother. His _real_ mother. Her name slipped his mind, for not even the dream could tell him what his real mother's name was.

Alindor looked up, spotting a brown Burmese cat rubbing up against his real mother. This Burmese cat was Alindor's real father, but even his father's name passed him by.

Alindor stared at his family. There weren't any other kittens, and the ones that were present would surely perish at the hands of a few bears. There were some lynxes, too, that killed off his brothers and sisters.

No! No, how could that be? Was he doomed to spend his days alone? He looked at his real parents as, in twelve weeks' time, he was carried by his mother towards an iridescent bubble. He looked around the stone-walled room in anguish. No! His parents were saying their goodbyes! He was floating away to the Portal Realm, landing in the care of another Oriental cat and a Doberman pinscher.

His foster parents Eleanor and Farzad, the ones who raised him for two years.

That was how Alindor remembered the dream. In fact, it felt more like a memory. Who were his real parents? An Oriental cat and a Burmese cat? There were plenty of those in the worlds. They could be anyone. Why did they live in a castle? Was Alindor some sort of a ruler?

If that were true, then why was he sent away? Shouldn't he learn his kingly duties? Shouldn't he have those years of experience on his shoulders?

There were too many unanswered questions and not enough time to answer them. Alindor sighed, peering around Bremen's room in angst.

Bremen's room was quaint and cozy. There was a bed with tan covers in one area, an oak writing desk in another corner, where a spell book had been placed, and a window overseeing Druid's Keep. Alindor slept on the red rug, for it was the softest rug he ever slept on before. He sighed upon looking himself over. He really needed a bath and maybe some clean clothes.

Cats wore clothes, right?

Alindor jerked up, the second the door opened and Bremen entered, carrying a silver tray full of food. Bremen set the tray down on a nearby table. There was a glass of whole milk on the tray. Alindor licked his lips, wondering if it was safe to eat and drink in front of him.

"Go on. Go and eat!" Bremen said, watching the golden house cat leap onto the bench, digging into his food and drinking his milk. Bremen sighed, looking at Alindor as if he'd seen a ghost. "What did you dream about?"

Alindor gulped. "I dreamt of my real parents. I don't know their names. There are loads of Oriental cats and Burmese cats in the worlds. But these two were royal. At least, that's what I assume."

"Ah. So, you think you'll become a leader," Bremen apologized.

"That's what I assume," Alindor said. "But I'm not a king. I've never fought in any wars or led people, let alone my animal kin." He shook his head. "I wonder who my real parents are. They must have been great leaders."

"Alindor," Bremen got the golden house cat's attention, "I'm going to let you go through school. Now, hear me out! You won't be training amongst the other druids once you become an acolyte. Only me. If you are a king, then your training starts now."

"I thought it already did," Alindor asked, confused.

"And I thought you would become a great student," Bremen said, smirking. He admitted, "But seriously, there are plenty of books that might spark your interest. Who knows? You may learn diplomacy, as well as mapmaking… whatever perks your interest."

"Thank you," Alindor sighed. "I thought I would become a druid. Now, I see that might not be in the cards."

"What do you want to learn? You said it yourself, you want to become a druid. What's your interest?" Bremen asked, curiously.

"I want to learn how to shapeshift," Alindor said in intrigue. "I mean, why not? It seems like a good option."

"Take some schooling. We'll see if you're ready to become my apprentice, my acolyte," Bremen said, patting Alindor on the shoulder.

"It better be worth it," Alindor said, giving into Bremen's wishes. He drank down some of his milk, hoping not to waste it.

~o~

Alindor made it inside the classroom. It had been two months since he decided to become a student. He couldn't believe how accepting Bremen and the other druids were, given his time spent not stealing anyone else's property.

The class he had involved a lot of political action and diplomacy. It wasn't a class he expected the druids to have, but it sounded interesting. As he sat down at the desk, close to the teacher's desk, Alindor couldn't help but admire the blackboard with its daily mantra, as well as all the flags hanging on the walls and ceiling.

This was sure to be another interesting class, one he wouldn't forget.

He looked up as his teacher, a man with grey hair and donned in brown robes, spoke to the assembly of students present. "Welcome class to another term on politics and diplomacy. Now," his teacher continued to speak, "what's the first thing we do when a crisis strikes the Four Lands?"

"Alright!" Alindor smirked, loving this.

His teacher looked at him in interest. "Well then, what's your take on the matter, Alindor?"

"That's easy," Alindor addressed the class, "We assess the problem, speak with the other politicians and leaders, and then we do what we can to protect the people. Rations would need to be given out, of course. Defenses would have to be put up. We don't abandon those we care about. We must be vigilant and assess the whole situation, making sure everyone is safe and fed."

"I'm impressed," his teacher told him, smirking. "You seem to have a good grasp on politics and diplomacy."

"Well," Alindor smiled, "I do my best to pay attention."

"Yes," his teacher moved on with the lesson, leaving Alindor feeling embarrassed.

.

Alindor was ready to leave the classroom when his teacher returned along with Bremen. Alindor sat down, wondering what was happening. All the students had left the class for the day. This made no sense!

"Thank you, Cogline," Bremen said with a smirk. He faced Alindor, telling him, "Alindor, Cogline and I have talked it over. You're going to be my apprentice. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"Well," Cogline said, pleased, "Alindor, you have excelled in all your classes. I think it's time you become an acolyte under Bremen and learn some magic."

Alindor cheered inwardly. He was so delighted, he could barely breathe! No, nope, deep breaths. Deep breaths. The thought of becoming Bremen's apprentice meant the world to him. Now, he could learn how to shapeshift, if that skill would prove useful.

"Come with me. It's time for you to learn some new skills," Bremen said, leading Alindor out of the classroom in high spirits.

Alindor couldn't have been happier. He truly was blessed. Now he could train under Bremen as promised. And that made everything easier.


	6. Acolyte

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

Alindor followed Bremen into the library. It was a large room with plenty of wooden bookcases, as well as tables and chairs scattered about the room, where the Druids studied. Red rugs were scattered neatly about the stone floor, giving off a warm feeling. Much of that warmth came from the stone fireplaces which were lit along the walls, adding heat to the chilly room.

However, Alindor's gaze fell on an antechamber standing along the wall. He looked at Bremen to see if the Druid was looking at him. He wasn't, giving Alindor amble opportunity to slip away and enter the antechamber.

Torches lit the antechamber, revealing an area with a stone pedestal, which contained a hardbound book. Darkness emitted from the book, nearly suffocating the golden house cat. Alindor inched closer to the book, wondering what secrets lurked inside its pages.

He nearly touched the book when a hand grabbed his paw. Alindor turned, facing Bremen, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Trying to get your hands on the Ildatch, boy? Think again." Bremen said, releasing Alindor's paw. Bremen turned to the book, admitting to the golden house cat, "This book contains great evil. Brona stole this book and it was the Druids who retrieved it from him before he could hide it away again." He sighed, heavily. "And now, I fear, he will reclaim it again."

"This book. Brona wants this book?" Alindor asked, pointing to the book. Bremen nodded, leaving the antechamber. Alindor stared at the book in confusion, before joining Bremen out in the library. "Bremen, why would Brona want the book? What does he need it for?" He caught Bremen's gaze, causing him to ask another question. "Bremen, who is Brona? What aren't you telling me?"

Bremen sighed again. "I figured you would need to know this intel."

Alindor shrugged, staring at the Druid quizzically. What did he know about Brona? What could Bremen tell him about this mysterious fellow?

"Brona is the Warlock Lord," Bremen announced, somberly. "He read the Ildatch, a book from the Void, which is a wicked place. The Ildatch was responsible for turning Brona into the Warlock Lord and now he's out for blood and this book. He won't stop at nothing until he finds it again."

"How do we stop him?" Alindor asked, curiously. Bremen chuckled, leaving Alindor confused. "Come on! I'm your acolyte. I think I'm allowed to train."

"Your powers are growing in strength," Bremen said, pleased. "We'll need your powers if we are to stop Brona, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to hold him back."

"Then teach me," Alindor said, concerned. "I thought you were my master."

"Very well," Bremen said, leading Alindor out of the library. "Come. You have much to learn."

Alindor followed, wondering what Bremen would teach him.

.

Alindor entered Bremen's room, surprised to see it had not changed that much since his last visit. Only this time, Alindor spotted an assortment of papers flitted about the room. Bremen sat down at his desk, waiting to see what Alindor would do.

Alindor looked around the room in confusion. Was Bremen going to teach him something?

"What are you going to teach me today?" Alindor asked, confused.

"Do you remember your lessons, where they came so easy to you? Why is that?" Bremen asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Alindor shook his head. "Bremen, what is this about?"

"Well, the only way you're going to learn how to shapeshift, as well as learn other abilities, is to clear your mind and focus on the thing you want to appear," Bremen explained. "Think of a fireball appearing in your paw. Hone it, don't lose sight of it, and you will gain knowledge you never thought you'd have."

"Okay, fireball. Should be easy enough," Alindor said, moving his paw in front of him. He did his best to think of a fireball, but nothing came to him. He tried harder, focusing on getting a fireball to appear in his paw. Still nothing happened. It was hopeless.

He looked at Bremen, hoping the Druid would help him.

"You must clear your mind and focus, boy," Bremen said, calmly. "It's not as hard as you think."

Alindor sighed. He would try again.

He stared at his paw. How was he to get this fireball to appear? He sighed, calming down and closing his eyes. He opened them, finding he had a small orangish-yellow fireball in his paw. He closed his hand, thinking the fireball would stay, which is almost did. He sighed, realizing seconds later that the fireball had disappeared.

He looked up at Bremen, who smiled and clapped.

"Well done. That wasn't bad for your first fireball," Bremen said, pleased.

"I did it," Alindor said, exhausted.

"Well," Bremen patted his shoulder, "with time, you will get the hang of it. With practice, you will learn all sorts of spells. Now, get some rest. You look exhausted."

Alindor yawned, making his way over to his bed that Bremen kept for him. He curled up on the bed, staring at Bremen for a second before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

.

Alindor couldn't get over the dream he had that afternoon. It was his real parents again, only from a different angle. He stood behind a bunch of flames. He was in the castle again, looking at his real parents as they hoisted him into an iridescent bubble. He nearly caught his mother's name, but only barely. He did his best to remember her name. Jine. He had the exact wording in his head. But no. How could he dream of a cat named Jine? Was it Jine, the cat who beat up Parker Dooley back in the time Before the First Age?

No. It couldn't be her.

Alindor got up, yawned, and followed Bremen to the Great Hall. It was Bremen's honor that Alindor got to sit with him at one of the tables. Alindor gladly chose to do so, for he had many questions to ask him.

When they entered the Great Hall, Alindor stared at the long tables and benches. He moved with Bremen over to the food table, where they collected their food and their drinks, before taking a seat at one of the longer tables. Alindor looked on at the Druid as he sat down with him. Alindor needed his questions answered. It was now or later.

"Is there something on your mind?" Bremen asked in-between bites.

"Well, I had another dream this afternoon," Alindor said, lowering his head. "I saw, behind a bunch of flames, my parents, my real parents again, only they were hoisting me into this iridescent bubble. I caught my mother's name. Jine. I feel like she is the same Jine who beat up Parker Dooley. But no. It couldn't be her. Could it?"

"Then it is true," Bremen said, looking at the golden house cat with great interest. "If you felt it, then that confirms your suspicions."

"So Jine is my real mother. That means Tracker is my father," Alindor announced, softly, stunned. "But wait. That means I'm… royalty."

"You are the king that will free your people. Or should I say animals." Bremen said with a warm smile. "But you knew this, Alindor. Your destiny is set."

"My destiny. Ruler of the Land of Talking Animals." Alindor sighed, worried now. "I'm not ready to be a king. I don't know what to do."

"And that, my friend, means that you are well-prepared for this task. Having powers is extra for you, but we can endure it." Bremen said, admiring him already.

"Alindor, the Druid King. Who would have known it?" Alindor said, curtly.

"Well, you know now," Bremen said, chuckling. He smiled, clasping his shoulder. "We'll get you ready. Then when the time comes, you feel more prepared to take back your throne." He looked at Alindor, telling him, "Yes, you must be king. It is your destiny."

Alindor nodded. Somehow, he felt like he was more than ready to take on the duties of being king. A cat king, as he was. He could free his kin, show them there was a better life out there than just the simple nomadic life. But how was he to do that? Well, he hoped with Bremen's help that he could face this task, face what was coming for them.

He would not fail. He would succeed. Of that, he was sure of.


	7. History of the First World

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

A few weeks passed since Alindor learned his real parents' names. He still didn't know Jine and Tracker, other than they were responsible for sending him away to the First Age. He didn't even know if they were alive, but he felt sure that no matter what, he would make doubly sure that he studied his hardest at casting spells and eventually learning how to shapeshift.

All he wanted to do was shapeshift, but Bremen told him he wasn't ready. So, when would the golden house cat be ready to shapeshift? Alindor sighed. His best guess was when he was ready, he could achieve this spell, long before Brona, the Warlock Lord, showed up and attempted to steal the Ildatch again.

.

Alindor sat by himself in the Great Hall, twirling a glass goblet in his paw. He spun the glass goblet in tiny circles, hoping that he didn't drop the goblet and let it break into a tiny million pieces on the stone floor. Well, Bremen told him to meet him in the Great Hall, but for what, Alindor had no idea. Whatever Bremen was up to, Alindor was sure to find out.

"Alindor!" Bremen cried, startling the golden house cat.

Alindor just missed catching his goblet when it slammed on the table, smashing one side of the glass and sending red wine flowing across the wooden table. Alindor winced as the Druids helped him with the goblet. He moved his paw out of the way, finding that nothing was broken. Just a small skin peel that wasn't that bad on his right paw.

Alindor smiled sheepishly, hoping he didn't cause distress to the poor older Druid.

Bremen shook his head, unimpressed by what he saw. "I have asked the Druid Council for permission to use the Druid Well today. They've agreed that we can use it, but only to conjure up something important to you, something that you might have forgotten."

"What could that be?" Alindor asked, his heart thumping madly.

"You will see," Bremen smiled. He gestured towards the large wooden doors leading out of the Great Hall. "Come. We don't have much time." He made his way out of the Great Hall, hoping Alindor would follow.

"Oh man!" Alindor cried, apologizing to the other Druids as they cleaned up the table. That done, he darted away from the long table and outside the Great Hall, catching up to Bremen in no time. "So, where is the Druid Well?"

Bremen laughed. "Come, Alindor. It's time to continue your training."

"Right," Alindor said, following the Druid down the hallway.

"It will. Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Bremen said, heading outside.

Alindor followed, determined to get this lesson over with. He still didn't know what Bremen was up to, but he felt sure that whatever it was, he would not prevail.

At last, they reached the wooden door leading into the Druid Well. Bremen looked at him, checking to make sure this golden house cat acolyte was ready for what was coming.

"When you are ready, we will pass through this door and enter the Druid Well," Bremen said with a pleased smile.

Alindor stared quizzically at the Druid. What did he mean?

"When you say, 'we must pass through the door', you don't mean that we have to be… spirits, do you?" Alindor asked, nervous and confused.

Bremen laughed. "Why, of course not! But all things have their time. Our time now is to enter the Druid Well and, for that, we must open this door."

Alindor gulped. He still didn't know whether or not to trust this plan. What did Bremen expect from him anyway?

"Whenever you're ready, we'll begin," Bremen said, waiting for the golden house cat.

Alindor stared at the door in warning. He didn't know what he'd find in the Druid Well! Secrets? Mysteries? Whatever it was, he had no choice in the matter. He would simply have to enter the Druid Well and hope for the best.

He nodded, watching Bremen open the door and step over the threshold. Alindor followed, surprised when Bremen closed the door, leaving them alone in a dimly-lit room with cylinder stone walls. In the centermost part of the room stood a massive blue flame. No, it was a fireball, keeping the room cool and hot at the same time.

Alindor stared at the blue flame ball in confusion. What was he supposed to do?

"What do you want me to do Bremen?" Alindor asked the Druid, confused.

"Well, this well holds a very special secret. I want you to clear your mind, focus on the blue fireball, and see what manifests," Bremen answered, calmly.

The golden house cat nodded. It was now or never.

He took a breath, closed his eyes, and stretched out his furry golden paws. At first, the images were fuzzy. Then the images form, taking shape and size. By the time, he opened his eyes, he witnessed the blue fireball transform, becoming a world the likes of which he hadn't seen before.

Coming out of the world were various moving images. Dalmatians and pointy-eared dogs, all manner of creatures and beings, animals, spirits, gods and goddesses. Hobbits and dwarves walked among the peoples of the First World. Elves followed, as did Men and Women. Children were born, but through it all, a rose was plucked from its bush, leaving the First World to fall to ruin and eventually explode.

Escape pods fled the world, mere moments before the First World's ultimate destruction. The citizens of the First World were now its refugees.

By the time Alindor moved his paws out of the way, he watched all these images move in sync. There were so many stories to tell, so many lives lost. Alindor couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to Bremen, who nodded and clapped. Alindor gave a small smirk.

Were these the images Bremen wanted him to show?

"Well done. You've achieved something great indeed! No one has ever come close to representing the First World within its original state," Bremen sighed. "Yes, this flame, this blue flame, was once a part of the First World. It was the engine that kept the First World alive. And now, this blue flame remains here at the Druid Well, until a time when Paranor needs its light to shine in the Four Lands."

"My real parents came from this world? The First World, I mean," Alindor asked, staring at the First World's moving images with awe and candor.

"Not many people remember the First World," Bremen admitted. "Those that do know they existed. Parker Dooley was an egg there, but you knew this. You've read about it in our books."

"Yes. There was a section of it in one of the books I found," Alindor said. He faced Bremen, telling him, "Anyone whose lived in the time Before the First Age, me included, knows the story of what my real mother Jine did to Parker. I don't know how I'll forgive her. I just… I don't want to follow in her footsteps. Torture Parker Dooley, I mean." Alindor feared the consequences should he and Parker cross paths. He could already sense that time was coming close now. He looked at Bremen, asking him, "So, when can I shapeshift?"

"I think you're ready for that spell," Bremen said, gesturing to the images the blue flame produced. "Turn those off. Restore the blue flame to its rightful state first. Then we'll talk."

Alindor nodded. He closed his eyes, focusing on the images and wanting to return the blue flame back to normal. He moved his paws, watching the images fade through the folds of his mind. By the time he opened his eyes, the blue fireball was back to normal.

"Come. There is much to do," Bremen said, leading him out of the Druid Well.

.

Alindor sighed in relief when he and Bremen had entered Bremen's room. Apparently, this was where Alindor would learn how to shapeshift and practice the spell. He turned to Bremen the moment the Druid sat down at his favorite chair. The golden house cat gulped, wondering what to do next.

"What do you want me to do now?" Alindor asked, confused.

"What form do you wish to take?" Bremen asked, curiously.

"An elf," Alindor said, automatically. He paused, taking a breath, adding promptly, "I want to become an elf. I know its drastic and maybe it is, but I want to do this. I want to impress people."

"You've already impressed me. Why do you intend to make this a spectacle? Magic isn't about tricks," Bremen said, kindly.

"I know, but I thought it would make me a better person—a better cat—eh, whatever," Alindor said, sheepishly.

Bremen raised an index finger. He made his way over to his wardrobe, pulling out a fresh set of clean brown robes. He set them down on a chair, pointing to Alindor and the clothes. "Wear those. Then we'll discuss your shapeshifter abilities."

Alindor nodded, leaping onto an empty wooden chair and trying on the brown robes. They were rather big, but that was all right. He looked at Bremen, curious about what to do next.

Bremen sat down, enlightened by Alindor's enthusiasm.

"Alindor, I want you to close your eyes. Focus on the form you wish to take. Remember to clear your mind as you do so. You won't want to make any mistakes here," the Druid said. "Focus on your body, how it transforms. Focus on your arms, legs. Everything about you should change." He added, smiling, "Don't worry. There's always room for improvement."

Alindor nodded, closing his eyes. At first, nothing happened. Then a few more tries, and still nothing. What was he doing wrong?

"Your mind isn't clear," Bremen said, shaking his head.

"Then what am I supposed to do? It's one thing to create an image out from a blue fireball." Alindor huffed. He felt some of his magic sap, but it was only a small amount. All he did with the blue flame was to summon the First World. He wasn't that tired! And yet, if he focused, who knew what would happen next.

He looked at Bremen, hoping to find help. He found none, unfortunately. He sighed, trying again.

Alindor's mind became clear now. He focused on his body, watching his arms and legs slip into the robes. His neck grew as did his head. His ears became more pointed. His fur seeped into his skin, which became colder by the minute. When he was done, he sighed in relief. He was so tired now.

"I knew I shouldn't have pushed you. But I knew you had it in you," Bremen said, pleased. He showed Alindor a mirror, stunning the young elven man with his appearance.

Alindor was no longer a golden house cat. His hair was soft and thick, but it was also dark brown and short. His eyes were bluish-brown. And yet, his eyelids told him that he was exhausted. He needed sleep. As he yawned, he noticed his voice was deeper. He checked his arms. They were muscular. Well, at least he did something right.

"I'm tired," Alindor said to the Druid.

"Then get some rest. You can use my bed for once," Bremen said, leading the young elven man over to his bed.

Alindor sighed. The sheets felt so comfortable. He fell asleep, dreaming of his real parents again.

There was Jine and Tracker, fleeing their castle by iridescent bubbles. His real parents their castle being destroyed. The snow leopards stormed the castle, searching for them. A young female snow leopard checked her surroundings.

Jine and Tracker were nowhere to be seen.

"My lady, what do you see?" a brown bear, with a deep masculine voice, asked.

"Nothing," the female snow leopard said, suspicious. She turned to the brown bear, telling him, "Burn this castle down. I want the citizens taken to Davenport within the hour."

"We're going to Daggerhorn?" the male brown bear asked, confused.

The female snow leopard snickered. "Why yes, we are! It's time to show those villagers what a werewolf is made of and their animal companions." She fled the castle, but not without looking Alindor in the eyes.

The dream ended. Alindor woke up, still in his elvish form. Sweat poured down his face and his chest. Where was Daggerhorn? Where was Jine and Tracker's, citizens? He had to find that snow leopard and make her pay. But how?

He was lucky his real parents made it out of their castle alive. But none of this seemed right. What did that snow leopard want?

.

For the next several weeks, Alindor honed his shapeshifter ability. He grew more and more confident with using magic, enough that he could transform between a golden house cat and the elvish man he first transformed into with ease. In fact, he quite liked his handsome elvish features. He didn't want to stop transforming into the young elven man he was so used to turning into.

It just made sense to him that he did this, overcoming his fear of using magic and shapeshifting in the process.

In time, Bremen led Alindor to the Druid Council. It was here Alindor found himself in a bright and sunny room with many chairs placed into a circle. And there were the High Druids, greeting him.

"Alindor," one High Druid announced, "you have come to this initiation ceremony, willing to take on the task of becoming a druid. Is this correct?"

"It is," Alindor said, facing the High Druid.

"Then you swear to do your very best to aid the peoples of the Four Lands and many realms to come," the High Druid said, seriously.

"I swear," Alindor said, his heart triumphant.

"And you swear to protect the peoples and creatures of all worlds from oncoming threats," another High Druid, a woman with wrinkled features, said.

"I swear," Alindor said, serious.

The first High Druid nodded. "Then it is in our power to grant you the title of Druid. With it, you will be given the information you need, before you return to your home world and go to other worlds as well. Congratulations. You have passed your trials. Many more will come in time. Do you accept these terms?"

Alindor looked at the Druids, knowing what to say. "I accept them. When do I start?" He smiled as did the other Druids before they were dismissed. There was much to be done. He just hoped he had the courage and fortitude to uphold his honor, at least while he still could.

 _End of Part I._

*.*.*

 **References:**

Daggerhorn is the village from the 2011 film "Red Riding Hood".


	8. Ulmayá's Journey

**Part II: Alindor and Ulmayá**

-x-

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Ulmayá's Journey**

.oOo.

Ulmayá stared at the stone basin's water, watching the moving image of Alindor, now an Elven Druid, in wonder. Alindor could shapeshift? A tear dripped across Ulmayá's face, dropping onto the basin and causing the image of Alindor to fade. She looked at Aslan, her bright green eyes staring at the golden-brown Lion in wonder.

"Alindor's alive?" Ulmayá asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. He's at Druid's Keep," Aslan said, kindly. "You can go to him now, for your journey with him is about to begin."

"So, you want me to take him to the Land of Talking Animals?" Ulmayá asked Aslan, curiously.

"Yes," the golden-brown Lion answered.

"But I have no way of getting there, and I can't shapeshift," Ulmayá said, worriedly.

"Do not think that you do not have that power. I will grant it to you. It should be useful for you to practice and hone this skill. After that, you will find Alindor at Druid's Keep," Aslan said, blowing hot air at her.

Ulmayá closed her eyes, keeping her mind clear as Bremen said to Alindor in the basin. Ulmayá's elvish body transformed as did her clothes. Brown fur protruded from her hands, which transformed into paws, while silver streaked fur radiated from the rest of her body. Her ears moved to the top of her head. By the time the transformation was done, she opened her eyes. She rushed to the basin, taking a look at her Oriental Cat form.

She nodded, closing her eyes, transforming back into an elven woman with raven-hair and bright green eyes. She couldn't believe it! She did it! It was so natural to shapeshift. Now, she just hoped she was ready to meet Alindor.

"You practiced that fast, but with my help, remember?" Aslan said. "I did the same thing to Parker Dooley, which explained why he shapeshifted so naturally, too."

"Thank you," Ulmayá said, spotting a portal that showed Druid's Keep and Alindor standing by one of the wooden doors, just outside the fortress. She turned to Aslan, admitting to him, "I've got to go, don't I?"

"That is up to you. But if you must do so, do so now," Aslan said, calmly.

Ulmayá huffed. She ran towards the portal, managing to break through its dusty surface and slammed into Alindor on the lush green grass. Ulmayá huffed, catching her breath. Her gaze met Alindor's bluish-brown elven eyes, as they stared at each other in near silence.

"Hi," Alindor and Ulmayá said in unison, their breath heavy.

Ulmaya didn't know why, but she found it alarming and natural just being with him. She moved away, doing her best to keep herself composed. As she stood up, Alindor graciously helped her to her feet and his own.

"Are you all right?" Alindor asked, kindly.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Ulmayá said, smiling.

"Have we met before?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"No. I don't believe we have been introduced," Ulmayá said, doing her best to keep calm as best she could, which was actually pretty hard to do. "I'm Ulmayá." She extended her hand, wondering why she was behaving like this.

"Alindor," Alindor shook her hand, staring at her in interest. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, to help you get back to the Land of Talking Animals," Ulmayá said, curiously.

Alindor looked around, cautioning her. "Let's not talk out here, not about such things. Let's go to my room. We'll speak more there."

"Your room?" Ulmayá said, following Alindor inside the fortress.

"Yes. The Druids gave it to me not but a few days after I was initiated," Alindor said, leading the way. "It's a convulted story."

"You left the Landof Talking Animals because your foster father made you do so," Ulmayá said, gasping when Alindor stopped her in her tracks.

"How do you know that?" Alindor asked, suspicious of her.

"Aslan told me. He showed me a basin. That's how I learned your tale," Ulmayá said, embarrassed. "Forgive me. If I upset you in any way, then I am sorry. But it's imperative that we get you back to the Land of Talking Animals. I can shapeshift, too. So, I can help."

"Then you know my quest," Alindor said, serious. He gestured to the door leading to his room. He waited until Ulmayá stepped inside, sitting down on his bed with its dark brown covers before closing the door behind him. He looked around, telling Ulmayá, "You know when you landed on me, I felt this strange connection to you. I don't know how to describe it. It's like you were meant to find me."

"I did because I'm your soulmate," Ulmayá said, calmly.

Alindor laughed merrily. "Well then, that explains a lot."

"It does?" Ulmayá asked him, cautious. "I don't understand."

"Well, it explains why you're here, why you sought me out," Alindor smiled at her. "Frankly, I'm impressed. And to show you how impressed I am, I want you to come with me to restore my kingdom and to find my real parents."

"Really?" Ulmayá said, not understanding how everything worked out so quickly.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Alindor said, pleased with her. He told her, bluntly, "Why don't you spend the night here? In the morning, we'll discuss our plans to get back home."

"I have a family to find, too, you know. My real family. So, maybe while we're at the Land of Talking Animals, I can find them," Ulmayá suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Alindor said, pleased. "We seem to be in the same scenario."

"Really?" Ulmayá asked, loving this.

"Sure. I wouldn't deny you your real family, so I don't see why not? It is a bargain then. You help me and I help you," Alindor said with a smile.

Ulmayá nodded. "Then let it be."

"Good," Alindor said, wondering how he became so lucky to find someone who agreed with him. He just hoped he wouldn't lose Ulmayá. That much he couldn't afford to do right now.

.

The Great Hall was packed with Druids. Ulmayá followed Alindor over to a table after they got their food from the food tables. Already, Ulmaya's world seemed to go in her favor.

It seemed Alindor was curious about her as much as she was about him. All they could do was tell each other stories, stories about the past, things the stone basin might have left out.

Ulmayá learned much about Alindor's kittenhood and how his foster father Farzad treated him poorly. She couldn't imagine a father doing that to their child, but in Alindor's case, it explained why he stole his foster father's speeder bike in the first place.

The hesitation in Alindor's voice was enough to tell Ulmayá that he didn't want to go back to his home, not after what he experienced. She understood, and yet she wanted to help him out as much as possible.

"Alindor," she got his attention, "sometimes we need to go home. We cannot stay in paradise forever." She lowered her head, wondering if her words were true. She hoped they were, and yet, she didn't want Alindor to feel awful, not after all that he went through to get to Druid's Keep.

"Not until after we die, right?" Alindor asked her, concerned.

Ulmayá stared wide-eyed at him. "Until we die? If you're in elf form, you'll fade. I'll fade. It's a different kind of death."

"That isn't the point," Alindor said, serious. He sighed in grief. "The last thing I want to do is speak to my foster father, not after what he did to me."

"But we have to free your people, don't we? The animals," Ulmayá asked.

"Yes, we do, but I cannot go back there until I find my real parents, Jine and Tracker," Alindor said, cautiously. "I've been having dreams about them. I think we can find them—" His thoughts were interrupted by another sound. Ulmaya heard it, too, as did the other Druids.

Something wasn't right. Ulmayá tried to stop Alindor from leaving the Great Hall, but she couldn't. Alindor vanished out of the Great Hall and down the hallway with the Druids.

She looked around, searching for a weapon. At last, she found a staff on the floor by her feet. She picked it up, amazed that purple lightning fizzled out from the top. She sighed. She thought she had her magic under control. She didn't know how to shapeshift until Aslan blew on her, but as for her magic, she already had that inside of her since Ellesméra, before she competed in the Portal Race and found Alindor.

She looked up, ready for the next task. "Alindor, where did you go?" She asked, heading out of the Great Hall in search of her one true love.

.

Alindor rushed towards the gate, alongside Bremen, Cogline, and the other Druids. He stopped at the same time as the Druids, prepared to face this disaster head on.

There was a bang at first. Then the bang grew louder and louder, until the doors blew open, scattering across the floor and nearly hurtling towards the Druids in the process.

Alindor took a few steps back, doing his best to keep his cool. He looked up as a group of men and women, wearing dark robes, entered the castle with a look of intrigue on their faces. Alindor saw them instead for what they were: Evil Druids. And one Druid who stood out, with pale skin, dark hair, and wearing dark robes, had to be Brona. The Warlock Lord.

Now, the only question remained was how to stop him, before the Druid stole the Ildatch book again.


	9. Flight from the Fortress

Brona stopped and looked around. Yes, Druid's Keep was so familiar to him. It was the place where he first read the Ildatch. Stole the book from the study even, where it was last kept.

He breathed in the fresh air. Well, it was time to steal the book back, keep it safe from any more Druids wanting to steal it and use its information for their own purpose.

He could not let that happen. Not for a second.

Brona sniffed the air, determined to get the job done. The last thing he expected to see was a dark-haired elven man with pale skin and fair features attempting to block him. The Warlock Lord pointed to the boy, shock written on his face.

"You!" The Warlock Lord said, attempting to keep his cool. "Alindor, is it? The boy who would be the Land of Talking Animals' next king!"

Alindor stared at Brona in shock. How did he know?

"Yessssss," Brona hissed in pleasure. "You have no place here, not at all."

"Go away! You're a monster," Alindor said, the moment he and Brona faced each other.

"Oh, I will, boy," Brona said, grabbing the back of Alindor's neck and tossing him aside.

Alindor closed his eyes, unsure what had transpired. He looked up, nearly paralyzed as Brona used his magic against his fellow Druids, knocking them aside like they were tinfoil.

Alindor couldn't have this Evil Druid wander the fortress, especially to go after the Ildatch book. He got to his feet, ready to chase after the Warlock Lord. Brona spotted him, using his magic once more, toss Alindor towards a wooden post.

Alindor fell unconscious in seconds.

.

Cogline and Bremen wandered through the castle, back to the library where the Ildatch book was kept. There was no way they would let Brona enter the antechamber, even if their lives depended on it, which in this case they depended on their survival greatly against the Warlock Lord.

Bremen stopped before the antechamber, fighting off the Evil Druids that joined Brona's cause. So far, the plan was in motion until Brona showed up and used his magic to threw Cogline against a wall.

"Now, there's no need to be so coy," Brona said, intensely.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here!" Bremen hissed, standing up, hoping to drive the Warlock Lord off.

"Now, why would I do that? You know what I want," Brona said, intrigued. He snapped his fingers, forcing Bremen to kneel. Brona's magic kept Bremen bound to the floor, as it did many of the Druids living at Druid's Keep.

Brona smiled in triumph, observing the antechamber with ease. It had been a long time since he'd been to this fortress. Now, it was his chance to take the Ildatch and rule the Four Lands without a problem. He would not lose, not if his last breath depended on it.

He swiftly grabbed the Ildatch, leaving the library and finally the fortress. His followers followed him, grateful the job was done. By the time Brona vanished from the fortress and back out to the rest of the Four Lands, the Druids inside the fortress were released from Brona's spell.

By the time Alindor and Ulmayá reached Bremen and Cogline, it was too late. The Ildatch was gone and so was Brona.


	10. What's Next?

This is the last chapter of this story. :')

*.*.*

Hours passed. Noon arrived, and yet the Druid's Keep was at in a state of ruckus. Hardly anyone expected Brona to break-in so easily. The Druid Council entrusted their best Druids to stop the Warlock Lord and they failed, they failed to stop one of the most powerful Druids out there! How could the Druid Council trust their good judgment on Druids who didn't even do what they were told to do.

One High Druid member hissed at the thought of the two strangers invading their home. The last time strangers invaded Paranor, it fell to ruin. But no more! The Druid Council would not stand any more outsiders unless they were from the Four Lands. Anyone living outside the Four Lands was considered a stranger and not welcomed to the Druid's Keep. Of this, the Druid Council would make sure would happen, for this vow was the last vow they would ever make in Alindor's lifetime.

Alindor knew it was time to move on. Bremen could sense it, too, and followed the elven man over to a balcony, observing the castle grounds.

"Don't feel too badly," Bremen said, giving him words of encouragement. "We knew this was going to happen."

Alindor faced him, not knowing what else to do. "Where will you go?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Bremen said. "My destiny lies here in the Four Lands. But you!" He shook his head. "You have the chance to explore other worlds, do other things no other Druid could foresee. And you know how to shapeshift, too. That will come in handy during the Shapeshifter's Migration, should you choose to go that route."

"But I don't want to leave you," Alindor said, worried. "You've given me my life back. You've given me a chance to live and be free."

"Yes, but now that time is past," Bremen said, eerily. "You must make your way in the worlds. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I suppose I'll have to find my family. My real family," Alindor said, curtly.

"Well, good luck," Bremen said, extending his hand to him. Alindor shook it, not knowing if this was a good idea.

"And to you," Alindor kept staring at the horizon, hardly hearing Bremen's last words before the Druid left the balcony.

The young elven man huffed. He was going to miss this form. Where he was going, he would need to return to his golden house cat form, if he was to get past the locals in the Land of Talking Animals. He sighed, nodding, and deciding this was right.

He returned to his room, stunned to see Ulmayá already there, transforming into an Oriental Cat. She looked so beautiful and so ready to go.

"What portal are we taking?" Alindor asked Ulmayá, concerned.

"We're meeting with Aslan," Ulmayá said, the moment Alindor changed form from his elvish form to his golden house cat form. "I'm sure he'll be around soon."

"He already is here," a golden-brown Lion entered the area, causing Alindor to gasp. Alindor didn't need to say or think much to know this Lion was Aslan, and he was clearly here for a reason.

"Aslan," Alindor bowed before the Great Lion.

Aslan nodded, pleased with them. "I see you two have already met. I trust there have been no issues so far."

"Brona came here. He stole the Ildatch," Ulmayá said, distressed.

"We're no longer allowed to stay here, nor is anyone else from other worlds," Alindor said, worriedly.

Aslan nodded again.

"Aslan, what do we to do?" Alindor said, worried.

"What you must," Aslan said in encouragement. "You must head back to the Land of Talking Animals. Yours and your real parents' people are not in this world or in the Land of Talking Animals."

"Then where are they?" Ulmayá asked, worried, too.

"They're at Daggerhorn," Aslan said, calmly. "I'm afraid I can't do much for them, what with the werewolf attacks, but I know you can, along with Jine and Tracker. Go to the Land of Talking Animals. You'll meet Jine and Tracker there."

"So, I'm not going to my foster family's house?" Alindor asked as Aslan blew on the air to form a passage in the wall.

"No," Aslan said immediately. "You will not be heading that way. It's urgent that Jine and Tracker see their citizens are safe. Creadon is no more, but that does not mean that another kingdom won't be formed. Now hurry. We don't have much time."

"Come on, Alindor!" Ulmayá said, rushing through the portal.

Alindor turned to Aslan one last time. The Great Lion's words were encouragement enough. "Thank you, Aslan, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet. We'll speak again soon," Aslan said, waiting for the golden house cat to enter the portal.

Alindor nodded to the Great Lion one last time, charging through the passage and finding himself in a familiar land with a mountainous landscape ahead and flat land with hills here and there. The grass was turning brown at this hour when meant that summer was passing.

And there, standing before him and Ulmayá was a quaint little cottage with brown wood planks rounded off. He didn't know why, but this house was where he and Ulmayá were meant to be.

It was where they belonged, on the next journey to making Alindor King of the Land of the Talking Animals. Alindor and Ulmayá hoped they weren't too late to find and free Jine and Tracker's citizens.

*.*.*

That's it for the first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Alindor, the Druid King_. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Next fanfic, the second part of my mini-trilogy, will focus on Alindor and Ulmaya meeting with Jine and Tracker. Then we'll see how they'll save Alindor's family's citizens. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see you in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
